Inside the Condor
by Evil Maniac of DOOM
Summary: What happens on the Condor when Aerrow, Junko, Finn, and Radarr leave to go see the Sky Council and Piper stays to give Stork company. StorkxPiper
1. Chapter 1

Inside the Condor

On Terra Atomsia, we see the Condor land down and inside we see Aerrow, Junko, Piper, Finn, Radarr, and Stork. "So, why are we here again?" Finn asked with no concern. "You really can't remember can you?" Piper asked getting a little mad, having to remind Finn what they were going to do. "Hey, I was looking forward to the vacation on Terra Tropica! Then out of nowhere we have to go see the Council again!" Finn said with anger and sadness. "Whatever it is, it must be important." Aerrow said to his teammates.

"I hope it's something good! Like, some candy slugs!" Junko said with happiness. "YEAH! That would be sweet!" Finn replied with a usual tone. "Um….can I stay on the Condor?" Stork asked with concern. "Why?" Finn asked. "He has his reasons Finn come on, lets go" Aerrow replied to Finn.

The friends start to walk out, but Piper stops. "Is it okay if I stay with Stork, to keep him company?" Piper asks Aerrow. "Sure, do whatever you want. The Condor is our home" Aerrow replies. "I know…I just wanted to make sure" Piper said to Aerrow. The three guys leave, including Radarr and Piper goes back into the Condor and walks into the main room to see Stork reading a book.

"Hey Stork" Piper calls to Stork and he falls out of his chair, surprised. "Don't do that!" Stork said to Piper with a nervous tone in his voice. "Sorry" Piper replied to Stork. "Wait…weren't you going with the others?" Stork asked Piper. "Yeah, but I changed my mind and decided to stay with you" Piper said with a sweet and kind voice.

"…….You usually don't do this…are you infected with THE MINDWORMS!" Stork asked with fear and concern in his voice. "No, I'm not infected with the mindworms Stork" Piper replied to Stork. Stork jumps onto the table. "Because, if you are I'll go get something to cure it and don't get near me when I lea--" Stork gets cut off by Piper. "I'm not infected with mindworms Stork. What's wrong with someone coming to stay with you and keep you company, hhhhhhmmmmmm?" Piper asked Stork while getting closer to him and putting a smile on. "Nothing! You just don't do it very often……you usually go with Aerrow" Stork said to Piper with a sad tone coming into his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the Condor Part 2

"Stork, the only reason I go with the others is because they need me not because I like Aerrow!" Piper said to Stork with kindness. "Really!" Stork asked with his face lighting up. "Really. If I could, I would stay here all the time with you" Piper replied with happiness. "So….you do like Aerrow?" Stork asked Piper. "Nope" Piper replied to Stork.

"Now…what do you want to do?" Piper asked with a sweet and kind tone in her voice. "Um….I-I don't know? What do you want t-to do?" Stork staggered a bit. "How about we play a game?" Piper asked. "Sure" Stork replied. Piper leaves and goes into another room to go get a game.

"_Oh MAN! I find out that Piper doesn't like Aerrow and now I'm all alone with her! Well, I'll just have too tell her how I feel about her now that I know that she doesn't like Aerrow. I should probably keep it a secret, so that he doesn't find out abo--"_ Stork's thinking is interrupted by Piper, who has came back. "I couldn't find a game, so how about Truth or Dare?" Piper asked Stork. "Su-sure!" Stork replied with surprise and fear. "Okay then" Piper said too Stork with excitement. Stork gulped and a small knot began to form in his throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the Condor Part 3

Stork and Piper sat down on the couch. Stork looked at Piper and little bits of sweat fell down his face. _"Should I tell now. No, I'll tell her after the game. I hope she likes me" _Stork thought to himself. "Do you want to go first…or should I go first?" Piper asked with kindness. "Y-you go first" Stork replied to Piper.

"Okay….truth or dare?" Piper asked. "Um……dare" Stork replied to Piper. "Alright, I dare you to……wear a dress" Piper said to Stork. "WHAT!" Stork replied with fear in his voice. "You heard me…or do you want _"_truth_"_ Piper asked Stork with a smile forming on her face.

"No" Stork replied and with that, he left the room and came back in a few minutes, wearing a dress. "I feel violated" Stork said to Piper, who was laughing on the floor. "My turn" Stork said while getting out of the dress. "Okay, hit me" Piper asked Stork, who was grinning. "Truth or dare?" Stork asked.

"……..dare" Piper replied with somewhat fear in her voice. "I dare you to…jump on the table and do the chicken dance!" Stork said to Piper. "Fine" Piper said with no concern in her voice. Suddenly, Piper jumped onto the table and started to do the chicken dance and Stork was rolling on the floor, laughing like a madman. After about a minute or two, Piper gets off of the table.

"My turn" Piper said to Stork, who gulped in fear. "Truth…or dare?" Piper asked Stork. "Lets see….um…truth" Stork replied. Suddenly a large smile forms over Piper's face. _"Oh dear! I knew I should have picked dare! _Stork thought to himself.

"Here is my question. Stork, do you like me?" Piper asked Stork with concern and interest in her voice. Stork started sweating and a lump formed into his throat. "I-I don't like you…..I LOVE YOU!" Stork yelped and then proceeded to cry a little. "For so long I thought you liked Aerrow and I kept my feelings to myself about y--" Stork was cut off by a small kiss on the cheek. "I love you too Stork" Piper said to Stork.

"Really!" Stork asked Piper. "Instead of telling you….how about I show you" Piper replied. "Huh?" Stork asked with concern. Suddenly Piper embraced Stork in a kiss and just a few seconds later, Finn and Junko show up. "I can't believe that we went their to just to get some pap--" Finn stops himself when he see's Stork and Piper in the kiss.

Finn did his rocker sign and said "Hey Aerrow, Stork just won the prize!". "Huh? What did you say? Aerrow came in, including Radarr and saw Piper and Stork sharing a kiss. "HOLY S***" Aerrow yelled in horror and anger. The two break away at seeing the three there. "WHAT THE?" Aerrow said with anger and looked at Stork.

"Oh boy!" Stork said to himself. "I can't believe this! Stork you….how dare you!" Aerrow almost yelled at Stork, who was hiding behind Piper. "GO STORK! Finn yelled with joy. "Finn, shut up! Aerrow said to Finn. "Sorry!" Finn said with no concern in his voice.

"Piper, how could you! I thought we had something special!" Aerrow asked Piper with sadness in his voice. "Who said we had anything special? We're just friends and nothing more" Piper replied to Aerrow with little to no concern in her voice. "My heart belongs to Stork" Piper said to both Stork and Aerrow. Stork blushed at hearing what Piper had said. "Thank you Piper" Stork said with a sweet and kind, but still creepy tone in his voice.

"Your welcome" Piper replied to Stork. Aerrow stormed off toward his room. "So, what did you two love birds do while we were gone? Finn asked with a grin on his face. "We played Truth or Dare" Piper said to Finn. "I love that game" Junko said with happiness.

"Can we play it with you two?" Junko asked. "Sure" Stork said to Junko. "YAY!" Junko almost screamed with joy. Meanwhile in Aerrow's room. "This isn't over yet Stork" Aerrow almost hissed while looking at a picture of him and Piper, with the others were in the back.

THE END…or is it???


End file.
